Assassin of the Heart
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Janine was training one day thinking about her crush. She couldn't have him out of her head so she set off to find him and maybe have a little 'session' with him.  This fic is for ADOPTION!
1. Piece the Heart with Love

**Hello here is the new story, the first AshxJanine story hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did I be a rich son of a bitch.**

* * *

A lone girl was training in her backyard. She was training with a ninja-to, a classic ninja sword. She was currently practicing her katas on a dummy. She was doing this for about an hour and now she was sweating due to tiredness. The girl stabbed her sword leaving half of the blade embedded in the ground. She sighed and walked over to the tree where she put her stuff at and rested in the shade. She grabbed a water bottle and drank from the tip letting the cool refreshing liquid go down her throat.

"Ahhh"

After a minute of nonstop drinking she closed the cap and put it down beside her before grabbing a towel and wiping her forehead clean from the sweat. She have been training since five this morning and only stopped for breakfast or going to the bathroom. The girl looked to her right and smiled, seeing the large lake made her happy because she could get tired of it's beauty. Her family were a clan of ninjas that means most members of her family killed for money or spied on people for information. But the girl was happy that her family didn't killed anymore so she was glad. She looked up at the sky, it was a cloudless sun filled morning and the girl couldn't help but one thing at this moment.

_Growl_

She blushed as her stomach growled begging for nourishment. She slightly giggled before grabing the bento her aunt made her for lunch today. In the bento was rice, shrimp tempura, ramen noodles, and canned ice tea, thankfully everything but the drink was still steaming hot. She grabbed the pair of chopsticks that was in the lunchbox and munched happily into her meal. she had to say her aunt was a great chef, good enough to to be a master chef if she wanted to. The girl enjoyed her meal so much she finished it in five minutes a personal record.

When she finished her bento she went back inside her house. Because people thought ninja lived in old fashioned Asian homes they thought the girls family lived in one to but if one was to go to the other side of the house reserved for family only it was actually a western style home.

The girl put her bento in the sink and walked to her room wanting to get a shower after training so hard. After her shower she came back to bed in only a red shirt and black pants. She yawned she was more tired then she thought, just as she was about to take a nap. .

_Knock! Knock!_

She groaned knowing who it was behind the door, her dad Koga Ryu of the Elite Four.

"Hey Janine you up?" Janine replied with a tired annoyed tone.

"Yeah I'm up for now dad what is it?" Koga could tell his only child was training hard to surpass him but after his wife and Janine's mother split up Janine had to be training to fix up her broken heart. Koga's wife was Shina Koro a woman who was a powerful ice type trainer and Tae Kwon Do master that could kick Koga's ass anytime she wishes. To Koga Shina was his angel or as he calls her his 'snow angel'. The trainers split up because Koga was trying out for the Elite Four and Shira who wanted to tried being a masterful breeder.

But such a tragedy happen to the Ryu house. Shira died during a battle against Koga when Koga finally made it in the Elite Four. Shira wanted to compete against her lover in one last battle before retiring pokemon battling and working as a breeder settling down with Koga. During the last battle it was Koga's Crobat versus Shina's Dewgong. When the battle was almost over Koga ordered Crobat to use Cross Poison knowing Dewgong was going down with one hard hit. However Shina wouldn't do down without a fight so she told Dewgong to use Ice Beam, the attack froze two of Crobat's wings making it fly out of control. Sincee Crobat couldn't control it frozen limbs it went flying at Shina in full speed.

Koga remembered it all. Crobat's glowing venomous wings striking his wife in the neck and shoulder. The blood spilling on the ground flowing like a waterfull. His lover's scream and heavy breathing. The cold feeling of her soft skin against his. The horror filled faces of the crowd. The crying Aya and young Janine and the still smiling face of his beloved. Koga remembered her last words to him and Janine:

_Koga...Please take care of our little girl cough cough. I know that you're blaming yourself right? Don't be sorry it was I at fault for thinking so brash. I'm glad to spend these wonderful four years with you and Janine but don't forget my ninja warrior. Cherish what you have left and never let it go_ and Shira kissed him one last time leaving the world of the living.

After his wife's funeral Koga wanted to admit suicide feeling guilty for his wife's death. It was only with the help of Janinie that Koga had the will to live. KogA sighed at the memory.

**_It was night time in the graveyard. Koga had tear stains on his face and the look in his eyes was full of regret, sorrow, and hurt. In his hands was a kunai and he stared at his wifes grave before him. _**

**_Here laid to rest is Shina Ryu. A loving woman, wife, and mother. The best ice type user since Prima and a wonderful soul that could shine like a aurora in the artic surely you will be miss. 1973-2008 'The Goddess of the Aurora'._**

**_Koga looked away as tears started to pool in his eyes. He looked at the blade in his hands and took a deep breath._**

**_'Soon my love my sin will be forgiven and maybe we can be together in the afterlife' thought Koga as started to thrust the blade in his stomach. ._**

**_"NO DADDY!" Cried out a young crying Janine coming from the gates. Koga was shocked at this action when his daughter rushed at him with worry grabbing his kunai cutting her small body. _**

**_"NO!" Koga grabbed the kunai and throw it away before looking at his daughter. Janine had a gash at her stomach and her eyes were slowly becoming empty. Koga ripped a sleeve off his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail. A cough brought him out of his muse seeing his baby girl holding him, crying into his shoulder._**

**_"Don't leave Daddy I lost Mommy I don't want to lose you to" cried the girl who trying to annoy the pain. Koga smiled slightly despite the situation and hold her close._**

**_"You won't lose me not now not never" he murmured before taking off to the trees leaping his way to the hospital.._**

When Koga got there Janine was in intensive surgery. Doctors say Janine was lucky that the gash wasn't to deep of the blow would've cleaved her in two. Koga looked at the door and mumbled.

"Dinner is ready and you have training off tommorow to do as you please" Janine heard and sighed she got out of bed and went to the kitchen saying hi to her aunt Aya. Aya could tell Koga and Janine were grieving the lost of their mother/wife and tried to help the two as much as possilble. It worked for a while, Koga was a little closer to her and Janine would call her big sister every now and then so she hoped the two would found happiness somewhere.

After dinner Janine went to bed not very tired. She thinking about someone. Sometimes when Janine would get bored she would watch Koga battle as the Gym Leadeof the city and see what surprises were in store. When she saw Ash she thought of him as a stupid kid that would get killed in the gym in no time to her shock Ash made it out of alive by dumb luck of course. When she saw Ash beat her father she impressed that a boy the same age as her beat her father with a good fight despite the hopeless situation.

To Janine Ash was a guy a girl could love. Kind, a little smart, and good looking Janine liked that a lot. She blushed at the thought of Ash knowing him he was probably battling someone right now. She sighed knowing that the only man that could capture her heart was gone. Being a Elite Four's daughter had it's drawbacks. Most guys asked her out only to get close to Koga and to bad for them cause Janine would either poison them or maimed them or when Koga sees a guy near hisi daughter the ninja-to is out.

Janine wanted to hold Ash in her arms wanting to say nothing but sweet mutterings in his hear. She blushed again at that damn it stupid hormones were making her naughty tonight. Janine could've have help but look at herself. Nice wide wips, full big C-cup breasts, firm ass, sweet smile and a cute face all in all Janine was pretty much the best good looking girl in town. Janine only thought of Ash at night time because during around this time everyone would be asleep.

She took off her pants and panties revealing her vagina to the world. She shiver as the cold air touched her making her moan. She put a finger inside her womanhood trying to bite down a moan. She then entered another finger making her gasp in pleasure. She kept in fingers inside of her going faster, deeper. She kept at it she feeled soooo good. Her face slighly red, her vagina letting more of her juice soaking her fingers. She kept moaning feeling close.

Just a little more was going through her head. She panted and moaned her fingers shoved up deep inside of her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. A silent scream escaped her lips as her cum drenched her entired hand. She brought said hand to her face and licked it finding the taste sweet and addictive. This was one night of many to come.

She quickly put her pants on and slept comfortably in her bed before holding a picture of Ash close to her chest. Tommorow she would find something to do and maybe have some fun with her pokemon. She almost forgot she had to help Aya with the Voltorb they would have to give those stupid pokeballs a lesson on exploding without permission. She kissed the picture with Ash on it and plopped back to bed

_'Ash Ketchum you will be mine' _and when the thought done the young ninja master slept peacefully.

**Hello please review and PM me on what you think so far bye bye! Next chapter will be Janine and Ash for sure.**

**P.S. PM me on ideas you have and I'll tried to make real so later!!!**


	2. Love is a Jutsu

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were walking to the port in Sunnyshore City. Last week Ash had won his last badge finally registing to the Sinnoh League. During the battle Ash had a tough time beating Volkner and that Luxray of his.

While Ash and the others were walking to the port Ash was in deep thought. The Sinnoh League was probably the last regional league of the four regions so what could he do when he finishes the league?

Well Ash could go the Orre region but they didn't have a league like in Kanto and the others. Orre had a simple tournament year round and that was it. Ash silently growled making Pikachu wake up from his slumbler on his shoulder.

"Chu?" Ash grinned at his favorite pokemon and scratched his ears making the mouse sighed in pleasure.

Ash would have kept going but Brock called him over.

"Ash hurry up the boat is leaving!"

"Hehe sorry Brock I'll be right there"

Ash ran to Brock and Dawn and the trio went on the boat. The boat was big and I mean really big. The ship had a several hundred rooms for trainers, A dozen places to eat, a garden and sauna, and finally and not the least a huge swimming pool for sixty people.

While Ash and Dawn were fussing over which way to go cause they didn't know where their rooms are. Normally Brock would intervene and break the two up before a fight happens but not this time, he was lusting after the girls in front of him.

"Ash you should dress more"

"Why should I?"

"Cause you should no girl wants a guy wearing a hat all the time"

Ash sighed at Dawn's sense of fashion, everytime a new look was out Dawn would fuss over which outfit Ash and Brock would wear when in public. The only time our two friends would follow Dawn's sense of fashion was one time in Snowpoint when she and Zoey took Ash and Brock to a mall.

To Ash and Brock they know what would happen if they go to a mall with Dawn and Zoey. Shopping slaves, carry tons of clothes, force to wait for hours on end for the two girls to dress up, and other horrible acts.

Ash was still in shock at what happen a month ago when he and Brock were at the mall in Snowpoint City.

_Flashback begins now.._

_"**Damn how the hell did we got here Brock?" Ash asked his longest friend as he and Brock were carrying ten bags of clothes and junk in hand. **_

**_Brock looked at Ash and wimpered as the strain of holding the things Dawn bought were begining to make his arms hurt like hell._**

**_"I don't know I think Dawn said something about burning our magazines" _**

**_"Man how did Dawn know where to find them? We put them in a secret safe in your bag" Ash said as Brock laughed. Today was the day the Snowpoint mall would have a giant sell for all the stores and there was a strange competition._**

**_Who ever bougt the largest amount of purchases would receive 5 million pokedollars and a pass for all the malls in the four regions for a year, and to sweeten the deal the winner would also have a paid vacation to where ever they like._**

**_And just for the heck of it a bonus prize was also included but it was secret only reveal to the winner but if the rumors were true whoever had the secret prize would be lucky a guy. _**

**_When Dawn heard of this she dragged Ash and Brock to help her carry her crap..I mean clothes. When Dawn heard of the mega sell she had to win, who woundn't want five million bucks and paid vacation to where ever you want?_**

**_At first the guys were stubborn not wanting to be Dawn's shopping slaves, but when Dawn finally held a lighter to Brock's favorite manga the guys had no choice._**

**_(Hey cut the crappy blackmail scene and get on with the fanfic people wanna read the next part) _**

**_(Tre shut up I'm writing I'm writing)_**

**_(Did you tell me to shut up?)_**

**_(Yeah so?)_**

**_(I gonna kick your ass)_**

**_(For what?)_**

**_(For telling me to shut up now get ready Terrell) _**

**_..Um while the author and his friend are fighting please enjoy the reading and re-_**

**_SWISH!_**

**_Tre pulled out the dagger sitting on the table while Terrell held a katana in his hands._**

**_(Piece his flesh, Shinso!) (Reigh over the Frosted Frozen Sky, Hyourinmaru!)_**

**_Shit gotta go and please review I gotta stop them before they get hurt, even though the swords are blunt they hurt like bitch in their hands. (Rule over the shocking dark skies with murderous bolts of steel, Byakko-White Tiger!)_**

**_...What the Fuck am I writing on with the show!_**

**_While Dawn was running around the clothing store with several other women Ash and Brock were sighing in regret, Maybe they should've let Dawn burn their manga(s) and run away for help._**

**_Ash and Brock had to admit, Dawn was only ten and she kick anyone's ass just as good as Maylene and Bruno. _**

**_To keep track of the number of things Dawn bought Brock kept the receeps in a book for safe keeping._**

**_When Dawn did a roundhouse kick to another teenage girl for taking 'her' purse Ash cringed. Ash decided to look around and district himself from Dawn's fury. To his right were several guys in the same boat as him and to his left was more brawls with the hall's medical staff at work._**

**_Ash put his hand on his chin and tried to think of a idea to entertain himself and/or get Brock out of the store for some time in the arcade or food court._**

**_A minute later Ash had a idea._**

**_'I hope this works'_**

**_Ash brought Brock over to him and whispered in his ear._**

**_Brock's eyes widen with fear and hope as he started to sweat._**

**_"Ash you're sure about this if Dawn finds out we ditch her our asses whipped for sure" Ash smiled at Brock._**

**_"Don't worry this will work"_**

**_Ash ducked in time as a young woman was threw at him._**

**_Ash ran to Dawn and grabbed her wrist as she was trying to punch or bitch slap a girl away from her._**

**_"Hey Dawn"_**

**_"What is it" She growled as she was fighting Ash's grip._**

**_"Me and Brock are gonna go to the bathroom will you be fine here by yourself?"_**

**_Dawn looked at him with a murderous stare._**

**_"Sure go but make sure you come back in time for me leaving or else"_**

**_Ash give a quick thumbs up to Brock and the two sprinted towards the door._**

**_By the time the guys got there Zoey and Candice came into the picture. Ash and Brock ignored her as they ran past the redhead and twin braids/pig tails and gone towards the arcade._**

**_Zoey looked at the twin dustclouds with a confused stare._**

**_"What's with them?"_**

**_Candice ignored the two boys and went in the store waiting the prize as much as everyone else._**

**_She shrugged and went in the store, ready to fight for her 'prize'._**

**_While that was happening Ash and Brock were in the arcade playing Rock Band 2. Ash was on vocals and bass while Brock was banging on the drums, now they were playing Pain Killer on expert._**

**_As they were playing everyone in the arcade stopped what they were playing and looked at our two friends._**

**_During the solos Ash and Brock played liked real pros with their eyes close making everyone go insane at their skills._**

**_"GUITAR 100% FLAWLSS AND PERFECT SOLO, DRUMS 100% FLAWLESS AND PERFECT SOLO(S)"_**

**_Everyone was speechless and then clapped, congraturaring Ash and Brock's high score._**

**_Ash and Brock put down the controllers and walked to the counter with a few thousand tickets in hand. As they made their way to the counter they put the tickets on the table and waited. A employe' came and said in a bored tone._**

**_"Hey nice bunch tickets what cha want?" Ash and Brock grinned and pointed at the top of the wall as the employe' whistled._**

**_"Damn those things you guys must be skillful alright wait here and take care of them Rock Lords"_**

**_Let us go back to Dawn and Zoey.._**

**_"Take this!" Zoey yelled as she did a ax kick and grabbed the shirt she wanted._**

**_"Have some of this!" Dawn yelled as she round housed a girl and grabbed the pair of jeans._**

**_"Goodbye!" Candice slapped a girl away from her and grabbed a necklace with a gloves._**

**_Both Zoey and Dawn plus Candice were about done with beating, here as the employes' were scared of the three girls power. During the hour Dawn and Zoey kicked everyone's ass while Candice just went chuck norris on everyone, without getting a scratch and just looked winded out so they paid their things, stuffed their recepts in their pockets and walked out the store still looking good._**

**_"Hey guys let's eat" _**

**_"Yeah let's" "Great I'm starving"_**

**_The two girls went to the food court and ordered some Pizza. By the third slice Ash and Brock came into view. What the two girls seen shocked them a bit. What was in Ash's hands was a Stratercaster guitar and a Fender P-bass._**

**_In brock's hands was a Pearls drum kit and a Yamaha keyboard, also in the boys hands were about two mics._**

**_Dawn and Zoey looked at the two with strange looks, they know Ash and Brock were music players, but to carry all that stuff was heavy looking._**

**_They looked at each other and shrugged, as long the guys didn't play those in the pokemon center they coundn't care less._**

**_"Hey me and Brock got these at the arcade"_**

**_Dawn giggled at Ash happy expression, "You liked your guitar that much huh?"_**

**_"Damn right this guitar has a better amp then my old one"_**

**_"Wasn't your old guitar a acoustic that didn't need a amp?"_**

**_Ash pouted at Zoey's remark and looked away as everyone laughed at their friends cute expression._**

**_Brock was about to call Ash over to tell him something when the speakers turned on._**

**_"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL SHOPPING CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE AT THE QUAD WE WILL ANNOUCE THE WINNER!"_**

**_Everyone went to the quad and waited for the judge to annouce the winner, already Dawn and Zoey turned in their recepts._**

**_Mr. Wesley cleared his throat._**

**_"Alright I will got to the point and annouce the winner"_**

**_Ash, Dawn, Zoey, and Brock crossed their fingers while Candice silently prayed._**

**_"The winner or should I say winners are Dawn and Zoey and Candice!"_**

**_The three jumped in joy at winning and ran up the stairs snatching their checks of five million and passes. While the three were wondering what the secret prize was they got their answer._**

**_A box was given them and they opened picking up what was inside._**

**_Inside was a card?_**

**_Before any questions would arise Mr. Wesley told them what the cards would entail. They were vech-cards, the girls would use their cards to buy a vechicle of any brand making them happy at having their own ride._**

**_While the girls were talking about vechicle they would get Ash and Brock were going to the pokemon center with their new instruments._**

**_'Brock this day was hectic"_**

**_"You said it man"_**

**Flashback end**

Ash shoke his head as he recall the tale in his room. In a day or so Ash would compete in the Sinnoh League.

He smiled, he would battle it out with his rivals like Nando, Bary, Paul.

Paul? That guy had a stick in a ass and didn't mean anything to Ash but Ash did respect him and would clash heads with him any time.

"This league will be fun"

Ash murmered to himself as he slept in his bed dreaming of the battles ahead.

When Ash went to sleep in his room on the ship Janine was looking at the starry sky at her home with a dreamy expression.

She wish she could go to Sinnoh and see Ash but having the title as Gym Leader was a pain.

Being a Gym Leader wasn't easy among the duties of one was: The battles from the trainers wanting a badge, taking care of the gym; failure to do so will mean probation and other serious punishments, taking care of your pokemon and helping the trainers that you battle and most of all the thing all Gym Leaders hated was, PAPERWORK!

Janine finished all her work so she was free for a week at most. The best thing for fun she could do was train or study.

She shook her and decided against it training and studying what was she did for long time.

Maybe she could could to Misty or Sabrina and have some girl time, pfft no.

She grabbed her head and frowned.

She wanted Ash, that was all there was to it. She walked back to her room and grabbed a picture of Ash at the Ever Grand Conferance.

She kissed the picture with her eyes close wishing she could say she loved him but her status as Gym Leader was important to her.

_'Please Arceus let me see Ash I just want to see him really bad if only just once'_

She put aside the picture and jumped on her bed grabing her ipod on the stand she turned it on and played some music from Blink-182.

Once the thing was on she closed her eyes listening to the song.

**(I Miss You by Blink-182)**

_(I miss you, I miss you)_  
_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_  
_The shadow in the background of the morgue_  
_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_  
_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want _  
_Where you can always find me_  
_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_  
_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_  
_We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_  
_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_  
_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_  
_I need somebody and always_  
_This sick strange darkness _  
_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_  
_And as I stared I counted _  
_Webs from all the spiders_  
_Catching things and eating their insides_  
_Like indecision to call you_  
_and hear your voice of treason_  
_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_  
_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _  
_The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_  
_Don't waste your time on me you're already _  
_The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_  
_[x3]_

_(I miss you, I miss you) [x4] _

At the end of the song Janine was looking at the ceiling with a look imagining Ash's face on there. She shook her head she had to make a decision.

Was she really in love or was it just a crush, before she could think further her ipod played another song.

**Good Charlotte song playing is I Don't Want to be in Love**

_She's going out to forget they were together_  
_All that time he was taking her for granted_  
_She wants to see if there's more_  
_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_  
_He's trippin on the phone now_  
_He doesn't want her out there_  
_And alone now_  
_He knows she's movin it_  
_Knows she's using it_  
_Now he's losing it_  
_She don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Feel the beat now_  
_If you've got nothing left_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Back it up now_  
_You've got a reason to live_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Feelin' good now_  
_Don't be afraid to get down_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_  
_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_  
_He was dedicated_  
_But most suckers hate it_  
_That girl was fine_  
_But she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_  
_She's tripping on the phone now_  
_He had to get up_  
_And he ain't comin home now_  
_He's tryin to forget her_  
_That's how we come with him_  
_When he first met her_  
_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Feel the beat now_  
_[ I Don't Wanna Be In Love lyrics found on .com ]_

_If you got nothing left_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Back it up now_  
_You got a reason to live_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Feelin' good now_  
_Don't be afraid to get down_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat (x3)_  
_You got nothing to lose_  
_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up_  
_It's something that we do now_  
_Everyone has got to do it sometime_  
_It's okay, let it go_  
_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_  
_Get off the wire_  
_You know everything is good here_  
_Stop what you're doin'_  
_You don't wanna ruin_  
_The chance that you got to_  
_Find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Feel the beat now_  
_If you got nothing left_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Back it up now_  
_You got a reason to live_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_  
_Feelin' good now_  
_Don't be afraid to get down_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_

_Nooo...Noooo_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good_

Janine rolled over and buried her nose in the pillow she was laying on. She was in love. She would make Ash hers and hers only only allowing girls that were at least as strong as her.

She smiled and went to sleep.

"Ash please wait for me I'll follow you anywhere"

**With Ash**

"Janine I wait for you forever I love you my sweet heart" Ash mumbled in his sleep.

**Hope you guys loved this the songs in this chapter relate to Janine's love for Ash so I hope you liked that please review and PM me any ideas you want me to write.**

**Also Good news! I just finished a AshxErika paring chapter so I want you my fellow writers to vote in a review or PM, should I write the AshxErika fic or write a few more chapters of Burning Desire and Assassin of the Heart and Scorn and Revenge to satistfy you all for a while please decide.**

** I might also make a new AshxCandice fic so if anyone wants A Snowflakes Burns one of my fics please PM me and I will let you have the story to do as you please. **

**Hmm yes please tell me if ya want the AshxErika fic or a new and improved AshnCandice fic Ja ne.**


	3. Pierce the Heart with Love

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Not know" She grumbled, Janine was in a wonderful dream about her and Ash.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Damn it go away"

_"DAMN IT JANINE WAKE UP!"_

The door was slammed opened by Aya who had a happy yet serious face. Janine jumped out of bed with a kunai in hand ready to fight if need be, but seeing her aunt she put away her knife for now.

She stretched and yawned as she glared her older sister figure.

"Why did you wake me up Aya-nee?"

Aya grinned and threw a package to Janine. Before Janine could ask why about the box Aya beat her to the punch.

"Open it, inside is a letter from the pokemon league and a gift from me and Koga-nii"

Janine was going to tear open the box but hearing her father bought her something was a little odd. Everytime Koga would buy Janine a gift it would range from normal teen to dangerous adult. Like for tenth birthday Koga bought her a sword set and for her thirdteenth birthday Koga bought her a guitar and a pair of books.

Janine sighed and opened it, expecting to see a new weapon from her dad. However Aya's grin was a bit too wide to think the gift was boring.

Aya quickly covered her ears, sensing the scream that come soon from Janine's lips.

'Oh my god!'

Inside the box was two letters one from the league and the other from Koga. She opened the letter from the league wanting to read the news that good from what she heard from Aya.

She tore the top off and read the white paper.

_Dear Mrs. Ryu, this letter is to inform you that the Pokemon League well be on hold for a while so all gym leaders in Kanto was be on paid break. Also I would like to ask a favor of you; would you like to to compete in the Sinnoh League? Don't worry I ask a dear good friend of my and he said that he could slip you in with no promblems. If you're wondering on why I would pick you to compete in the Sinnoh League simple. Even though you're the newest Gym Leader you proved to me you are campable of so much more so please call if you made your desicision goodbye and farewell._

_From, President Goodshow._

_P.S. I decided to give you a raise since I heard from Sabrina and Erika that you're a good trainer so keep up the good work!_

"Whoa.."

Janine looked into the letter and found a ticket that would take her into Sinnoh and a pay check that had 740$ printed on it.

Aya watching Janine's face turn into curious into surprise was laughing her butt off.

Janine shook her head and glared at Aya who grinned at her with mirth.

Janine huffed and pouted and opened Koga's letter.

_Dear Janine, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay here at home for you for your birthday, believe me I would like to take you anywhere in Kanto for your 15Th birthday but the Johto Elite Four had a emergency meeting. So before I left I bought some gifts and don't worry there not weapons just normal clothing and such teenage girls like to wear._

_Well I have to cut this short so be good to your Aya-obasan and don't forget to keep the Voltorb in line I don't want the gym/house to be in ruins again._

_P.S. I heard from Goodshow that you're going to compete in the Sinnoh League so good luck, try your best, and have fun. Also don't forget even though you're not my little girl anymore I love you always and approve of anyone who dates you so have a ball!_

Janine smiled and opened the box. Aya had to dodge the paper that was flying everywhere from Janine's area and appeared behind smiling at what Koga bought for his little girl.

While Janine was enjoying her gifts, Ash was waking up on his week long cruise read to the Sinnoh League.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Ash growled as he rolled to the other side of his bed in his room, Pikachu snoozing comfortably beside him.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Ash wake up!" Shouted Dawn on the other side of the door with a angry look on her face. Brock already left the two of them alone to explore the ship, tsk he was just running off to try and oogled woman again, oh well it's not like he'll get a girl.

Dawn sighed as she tried to make Ash get out of bed. Today she was going to the pool and wanted Ash to come with her but today was not her lucky day.

'Damn it can he wake up at all today?'

Dawn was about to pull her hair out till a idea popped into head. She smirked to herself knowing this plan was going to be a success because of Ash's weakness. She leaned into the door with a microphone.

"Hmm Brock's morning stew is all mine"

**WHAM**!

The door was slammed open with Ash in the kitchen looking all over for Brock's stew. Dawn giggled as she saw her crush making a fool of himself for food again.

"Where's Brock's stew?"

Dawn giggled and pointed to the counter with a bowl and spoon ready.

Ash took them and chowed down, during the ordeal Pikachu was still asleep dreaming of ketchum and cheese.

Janine was holding a pair of clothes Koga bought for her with Aya's help. In the outfit was a purple sleeveless shirt and black pants with a blue sash, also included was a mesh-fishnet shirt and pink wrist bands and black shoes.

Aya grinned knowing Janine would love the outfit, she could imagine the boys drooling over her now.

She shook her hand and decided to pop the question.

"So are you going?"

Janine grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I going"

"Well you need this" Aya said handing the kunoichi a dark purple double strapped packback that went well with her new outfit.

"Arigato Aya-neesan" Janine said walking out the door with new resolve to see her lovve just knowing he will compete in the Sinnoh League.

Aya grinned and shook her head, teens this with love are always fun to watch.

"Doitashite-mashite Imouto"

Aya closed the door and walked into the living room turning on the tv. Just as she was about to turn the boring discovery channel into something a large explosion caught her attention. The Voltorb were fighting again and it looks like the gym will have to be rebuild again.

"Damn it not now" Aya groaned as she releashed her Venonat and tried to difuse the sitiation.

"If Koga finds about this I won't hear the end of it"

Back to Janine she was flying on her Crobat to Vermillion to rest. After she rested her pokemon she went to the harbor and got her ticket to the Sinnoh League.

"I hope Ash is there" She smiled and walked into her cabin letting out her Gligar.

"Are you hungry?" The scorpion-bat nodded rubbing it's stomach.

Janine grinned and carried her pokemon to the buffet.

"Ash let's go you had enough"

Dawn said with a annoyed expression on her cute face. She and Ash were in the buffet and Ash said they can swim after he was done eating which was about a hour ago. Dawn wanted to knock Ash out and dragged him to the pool but doing that would make him go to the doctor.

Ash stopped stuffing his mouth and looked at Dawn. She looked mad and seeing that made him feel guilty so he dropped the plate and picked up a napkin to clean his face. Ash sighed and stood up looking Dawn into the eyes.

"Sorry about that Dawn"

Blue eyes stared down brown ones.

"It's ok can we go now the sun is still shining"

Ash nodded and left with Dawn in tow.

Once the two trainers made it to the pool Ash and Dawn went to the locker rooms changing into their swimsuits or in Dawn's case her bikini.

Ash changed into his favorite pair of swim trunks which was red with green lightning bolt patterns and short-sleeved blue jacket that he kept all the way zipped down revealing his upper torso to everyone in the pool which resulted in several girls and guys that glared at Ash with Lust and envy respectively.

Ash looked around and frowned Dawn wasn't here yet and he couldn't stay here at the edge so he walked to a chair and sat down on. Dawn would come after she was done when she finally got dress.

"Yo Ash"

Ash turned around and smiled.

Dawn was in blue two pieced swimsuit that showed her body quite well.

Ash was about to ask Dawn if she wanted to swim but she beat him to the punch.

"Hi let's swim!"

"Sure"

The two teens swimmed in the deeper side of the pool that was about 15ft or 20ft.

Ash was enjoying himself, feeling the water cool down his body it was refreshing, the same could be said about Dawn who felt the same thing.

"Hey Ash"

"Yes Dawn?"

The blue haired girl blushed slightly under his gaze.

"Well since Brock can't come with us to the movies tonight I was wondering if you wanted to just grab a bite to eat or something"

Ash smiled and grabbed a towel.

'Sure I would love that Dawn"

Dawn grabbed a towel as well as they both walked back to their rooms getting ready for the night of fun and passive.

On another ship janine was in her room writing in a book. She bought lunch for her and Gligar and once the meal was finished she returned him back in pokeball. She wanted to see Ash now but she had to be patient. Just one more day and she could hold me liked she did with her dreams.

She sighed and grabbed her purple ipod and plugged in her earphones selecting a random song she close her eyes enjoying the tune in her hears.

She touched the screen and made it flip over to the list of songs she had stored in it.

(No Reason by Sum 41)

Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!

Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Let's go!

How can we fake this anymore? (anymore)  
We turn our backs away and choose to just ignore (choose to just ignore)  
(Some Say) Some say it's ignorance  
It makes me feel some innocence  
(some Say)It takes away a part of me  
But I won't let go,

Tell me,why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change? (No Reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take

If nothing could ever be this real (be this real)  
A life unsatisfied that I could never feel(I could never feel)  
(Some say)This futures not so bright  
Some can't make the sacrifice  
It's much more than just black and white  
And I won't fall

Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take

Times like these I've come to see how  
Everything but time is running out

Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!

Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
All of us believe in what we need  
What we have's what we don't see

Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (Not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take

Can't you see it's not the way (not the way)When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take!(So how long has this gone?  
I don't see this ending  
It's too late; we can't change  
What has now begun  
We act like it's alright;  
Why are we pretending?  
We've been wrong for so long  
We've known it all along)

(In to deep by Sum 41)

The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Seems like each time  
I'm with you I loose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,

I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
instead of going under.

instead of going under again.  
instead of going under.  
instead of going under again.  
instead of going under again.

Once the song was Janine was asleep on her bed holding a picture of Ash in her hands as she slept with a smile.

At Ash's ship Ash and Dawn were in the living room watching a movie.

During the movie Dawn lead her head on Ash's shoulder making him feel weird..no warm.

Brock returned about a while ago but went to bed mumbling about girls and Croagunk.

Once the movie was over Ash and Dawn returned to their rooms thinking of the days ahead.

Now back at Koga's house.

_BOO00000000000000M!_

"Damn it!"

Aya was still having trouble with the voltorb who were causing explosions all over the house. Once Janine left all the pokemon were acting like wild animals on parade. If Koga was here It would be hell.

"Shit well Koga's not here so I got plenty of time to.."

"To do what dear sister?"

Aya looked behind her in pure fear as Koga was standing with a look of murder on his face.

Aya gulped and prayed to Arceaus that Koga wouldn't grind her to the ground.

"God help me" she whimpered as Koga walked to her with a kusarigama in hand both sickles reflecting the sunlight on her.

**And Done!**

**Sorry about the last update I was in school and I got 3 projects due next week hope you can forgive me.**

**Quick questions to my viewers and fellow writers. Well Ash be cooler in the next new series next year? Will Ash finally win a league? **

**All of this is making me hungry and bored bye for now and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


End file.
